


I Love You So Much:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hotels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Room Service, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny makes sure that Steve is taken care of, After coming back from Mexico, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 2





	I Love You So Much:

*Summary: Danny makes sure that Steve is taken care of, After coming back from Mexico, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was so emotionally exhausted, & upset from everything that he went through in Mexico. The Brunette just wanted to forget everything, & not feel for a change, & shut out the world. Steve was really glad that his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was at his side, & couldn’t imagine going through this with anyone else.

“Hey, Babe, Why don’t you go, & shower ?, I will help you with your sling, Okay ?”, The Blond said, as he helped him out of it. Steve just nodded in response, as he went straight into the bathroom, so he could do his task. The **_Five-O Commander_** was ready to let everything go, as he sobs, as the warm, & gentle water hits him, & his aching body. When, He felt like he had enough, He washes himself, & dried off, He went back to join the shorter man.

The Loudmouth Detective ordered **_Room Service_** , & had them set everything up for them. Steve got choked up by the gesture, & he knew how he ranked with Danny, & he hopes that Danny knew how he ranked with him. He said shyly, “Can you help me with my shoulder please, Danno ?”, Danny nodded, & smiled, as a response to his question.

Danny was gentle as could be with his shoulder, after Steve changed into his pajamas. Danny quickly did the same, & they sat down to have the wonderful meal, that Danny had ordered. It felt nice, & normal to be around each other, as they made small talk, & caught each other up on what they missed after two months. Once, They got into bed, Steve said this, as he laid his head on his lover’s chest, where his heart is.

“Danno, Thank you for being here, I couldn’t go through this without you, Out of my crazy life, You are the only good thing that came out of it”, Steve said honestly, & without hesitation. He finally felt free, & pursue his own happiness, which is exactly he is going to do, & no one will stand in his way. Danny smiled, & told the former seal, “Of course, I would come, I love you so much, There is no way that you would do this alone”, He kissed him, & gently snuggled him closer to him. They held each other for awhile, til they fell asleep that peaceful night. 

The End.


End file.
